Modern networked computing devices allow users to communicate with each other virtually via teleconferences. For example, many computing devices are equipped with a display, camera and microphone that enable users to capture and share sound and video with one another in real time. Teleconference specific computing devices that are designed with this functionality in mind provide a quality teleconference experience, but also come with a high price tag and are not well suited for other tasks. Common multi-purpose mobile computing devices can be used to for a teleconference, but are often not designed with this feature as the primary focus and therefore provide a lower overall experience. For example, mobile phones provide a relatively low sound volume and are equipped with a camera meant primarily to take pictures rather than facilitate a video conference. Accordingly, improvements are needed.